


Five Times Sylvain and Felix Were Almost Caught

by Haikyuuties_baeritto123



Series: Fire Emblem Omegaverse [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Felix is ready for the challenge, M/M, Sylvain is a thot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuuties_baeritto123/pseuds/Haikyuuties_baeritto123
Summary: When Sylvain’s heat ends, Felix’s rut is not far behind. It is six days later and when the newly bonded pair emerge from Sylvain’s room - dishevelled and worn out - Seteth shows them no mercy as he berates them.Felix couldn’t find it in him to blame Seteth, it probably caused quite a deal of hassle for him to sort out; not to mention Felix had quite literally lashed out at his fellow classmates during the ordeal.But watching Sylvain grin despite the verbal lashing they were receiving, mating bite proudly on display from his open collar, well, Felix couldn’t find it in himself to feel even remotely guilty.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Fire Emblem Omegaverse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1452838
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	Five Times Sylvain and Felix Were Almost Caught

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m back! My writing is a little slow due to work and I had two requests on tumblr which I’m working on but they’re getting there guys.
> 
> In the meantime I hope you enjoy this little side fic of Omega Sylvain and Alpha Felix.
> 
> Come see me at my tumblr!
> 
> https://itscanonfellas.tumblr.com/

When Sylvain’s heat ends, Felix’s rut is not far behind. It is six days later and when the newly bonded pair emerge from Sylvain’s room - dishevelled and worn out - Seteth shows them no mercy as he berates them.

Felix couldn’t find it in him to blame Seteth, it probably caused quite a deal of hassle for him to sort out; not to mention Felix had quite literally lashed out at his fellow classmates during the ordeal.

But watching Sylvain grin despite the verbal lashing they were receiving, mating bite proudly on display from his open collar, well, Felix couldn’t find it in himself to feel even remotely guilty.

Being bonded to Sylvain surprisingly - or perhaps not so surprisingly - does not change much for Felix.

For once, those annoying women stop tailing Sylvain like lost puppies - not that that has stopped Sylvain’s flirting in the slightest.

Another thing Felix picks up on is that being in Sylvain’s presence also provides Felix with a level of comfort he’d not noticed before. Even so much as being in Sylvain’s vicinity and smelling that familiar scent brings a calm to the storm inside of Felix, and Felix catches himself more than once pressed into Sylvain’s side during class, unconsciously scenting the Omega.

Of course there are other side effects to their shared bond that are less than subtle, such as the instincts insisting Felix has to keep Sylvain in his sight. And the never ending need to just TOUCH each other.

That very urge leads Felix to the current situation he finds himself in.

They are ducked away in an empty classroom, they should be in a lecture with Manuela and no doubt they are going to be chewed out by Byleth when the professor inevitably finds out.

But right now all Felix can focus on is Sylvain who’s sucking Felix’s dick like his life depends on it.

“Fuck” he gasps softly under his breath, leaning back on his palms and the desk creaks warning beneath his weight. “Sylvain...” those pretty brown eyes flutter up to look up at Felix from beneath his eyelashes; cheeks rosy looking every bit like a blushing maiden, that sinful mouth wrapped wide around Felix’s cock.

Then Sylvain pulls back off of Felix to smirk up at his lover, saliva stringing between Sylvain’s lips and Felix’s cock before it snaps. Felix almost wants to curse Sylvain out at the loss of wet heat, but his hand makes up for the loss by stroking Felix firmly.

“Hmm?” Even though he’s not sucking Felix’s dick now Sylvain does not keep his lips off of it, kissing along the side of Felix’s cock, tiny cat licks that do more for him than they should. “Need something Felix?”

Sylvain’s got Felix right where he wants him and he damn well knows it. Felix is on the fence between wanting to cum and wanting to wipe the smug look off of Sylvain’s face.

So he does both.

Felix has a hand curled into the red curls atop Sylvain’s head, initially passive in its hold but it provides the perfect purchase to yank Sylvain’s head back away from it.

It’s a little rough of a yank if Felix is honest and he winces a little in second hand pain but Sylvain’s reaction doesn’t reflect Felix’s.

There’s a sharp gasp of breath as Sylvain allows his head to fall back; eyes darkening in what Felix realises is lust. He practically goes submissive in Felix’s grasp and Felix feels the heat pool low in his stomach.

This really wasn’t going to last long.

Felix grips the base of his cock, hand still tight in Sylvain’s curls and he presses the head against Sylvain’s wet lips. “We only have a little time, I suggest you hurry”

No witty comment, no roll of the eyes at the admittedly horrible attempt at dirty talk.

No, instead Sylvain opens his mouth; leaning forward to wrap his lips around the tip of Felix’s dick and Felix guides him gently down the rest of the way.

That burning in Felix is boiling over, just by watching Sylvain moan around his cock as he takes more and more into his mouth is enough to have Felix’s toes curling in his boots.

The feeling is so intense that Felix almost does not hear the click of heels down the empty corridor.

Almost.

And Sylvain hears it too because Felix feels Sylvain’s fingers tighten into the fabric of Felix’s trousers.

It’s getting close to their classroom and they should really stop, but Felix is so close and maybe he is thinking with his knot but his grip doesn’t let Sylvain up.

All Felix gets is an arched questioning eyebrow up at him and this time it’s Felix smirking down at Sylvain. “I’ve never know Sylvain Gautier to back down from a challenge”

It’s both the stupidest and best decision that Felix has ever made. Sylvain, urged on by Felix’s hand and challenge, does what Felix assumes is a smirk before taking Felix all the way to the hilt; nose pressed against Felix’s stomach and just shy of wrapping around Felix’s knot.

That does it. With a bitten back groan and his fingers tightening in Sylvain’s hair, Felix’s hips stutter up as he cums down Sylvain’s throat.

The heels are right outside the door when Felix comes down from his high rather quickly. He wouldn’t have enough time to make himself presentable, but Sylvain doesn’t even seem to notice because he pulls off of Felix and presses his forehead into Felix’s thigh.

Luckily, extremely luckily might Felix add, the footsteps pass the classroom they are in and continue down the hallway.

It’s the biggest relief and Felix lets out the breath he didn’t realise he had been holding in.

Then hisses when Sylvain starts kissing his softening cock again. Felix yanks Sylvain away with a scowl; trying and most definitely failing to ignore the satisfied look on Sylvain’s face. “Thanks for the food” Sylvain gives a mock salute.

God he’s bonded to an idiot.


End file.
